Twisted
by Lost Inside
Summary: [PG for fighting] When two girls show up in the rain fighting with their own powers the titans want to help them, but they lead the titans into more trouble then they ever thought possible. Please RR!
1. Finding

The lightening cracked as Robin made a punch towards Red X, whom had just gotten back 'his' belt, Red X ducked and tripped Robin. As Red X turned around he saw a flash...but not of lightening, but of light. He heard a yell of rage, a female voice, another female replied with a scream of annoyance. He decided to check it out, after all how many times could he see two girls fighting in the water! I mean this could get good! He left Robin lying unconscious and ran over the sopping hill.

His sight was many times illuminated by the girl's light. As soon as he got to the peak of the hill he looked down, two teenage girls were yelling at each other venomously. Fighting as they did so. One girl with dark brown hair (at least in the wet, when it was dry it was probably much lighter), she was a bit tall, about average (5' 6''), and her skin was pale from the cold.

The other was about 5' 8'' with honey brown hair her skin looked deathly pale. He decided he wouldn't let these two die in this cold, he was even cold!** (A/N: After all it _is _a guys mission to make sure we girls are nice and toasty while they freeze their butts off pretending it's like 90 degrees...sorry guys but it's true!) **It would, should, be easy to knock them out.

He ran down the hill at breakneck speed he charged silently at the dark haired girl, she seemed in tune with the things around her a quickly counterattacked before he knew what happened. The honey haired girl snickered at him while he lay. He heard a russle from above him and saw Robin, chuckling silently. "Good job." He complimented.

"Thanks a lot." The dark haired girl said.

"Ya...hang on! I didn't even do anything!" The honey haired girl realized.

"You two look really sick we should get you to a hospital." Robin said, but immediatly after he stated it the dark haired girl ran off "Wait-"

"Don't" The honey haired girl interupted, "She's stuborn as a mule. Plus she's not the only one who's not goin'. Hospital's aren't my thing. I'll be fine." With that she started to walk off. As Robin watched her walk away Red X had made plans...he jumped up and kicked Robin hard enough to give an average person a concussion. It simply knocked Robin out. Red X turned towards the girl, preoccupied with other thoughts he easily snuck up on her and hit her from behind, she fell forward, into the soaking grass. He picked her up and carried her back to his hideout. 'I'll get the other one later' he thought to himself as he walked inside.

When she woke up she found Red X staring at her, she flashed lightening and she found that he curses loudly when something bad happenes to him. "Why the heck were you staring at me!" She more screamed than asked.

"Uhh..." He seemed at a loss for words.

She jumped up and flashed lightening blinding him, she ran out the door running into a black haired boy as she did.

At that same moment the darker haired girl saw a lage but small bug run by her follwed by a red hed, a girl in a cloak, and a green boy. Since she had nothing better to do she follwed them. 'Why don't I just help them by stopping the bug?' she thought to herself. She stopped and looked behind her and saw the girl from the previous night collide into a black haired boy. At this sight she fell over laughing!

Robin started to laugh which caused a chain reaction. The red head looked back when she saw the golen haired girl lying next to him, both laughing. Beast Boy had already been laughing, Cyborg started to as well when he came upon the scene. All of them were laughing except Raven, who was almost struggling to keep her snicker in, and Starfire, who was too busy glaring at the girl next to Robin to think about laughing. The dark hair girl noticed that the bug was still running away, so she decided to be nice and call the bug to her. After the bug was in her arms she gave it to the Red head girl since she was the first person chasing it.

Once our golden haired friend stopped laughing she said"I'm Aurora."

Each of the titans introduced themselves. And they looked at the girl with the dark hair, who hesitateivley introduced herself "I'm Amber"

"Yeah...I really have to go...I think X got his sight back..." Aurora said looking behind her, at a _very _angry Red X. "Uhh...Hey Whats up X-ey"

Red X looked at her, the Titans, then Amber. "Say bye-bye to your little friends."

"Nah, that's okay" Red X turned to look at Aurora, he swiftly threw punches and kicks in succesion. Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts. Though she 'accidently' hit Aurora once or twice. Amber decided to jump in...just to help Starfire. As she was about to have a few vines stranggle Aurora Red X grabbed Amber and ran. Aurora thought it was what she desserved, but the others knew only bad could come of this. Aurora didn't want to help her, but yet felt she needed to, she hesitated but then chased after Red X with the others. The Titans and Aurora chased Red X for what seemed ever until he ran into a dead end. He no choice but to give Amber up, but as he did this he then attacked Aurora. with a flash a flash of a blinding light he was lying on the ground screaming of pain from this bright light. As he lay Amber ran away from the scene, not knowing the titans were good unlike Red X.

"It is no use chasing after that foolish girl" Aurora said quietly but load enough for the others to hear. The Titans only stared at her, she gave them a look as though she didn't say anything. Robin wanted to help Amber but decided that was enough for the day, he invited Aurora to come back Titan's Tower.

When they got to the Tower Beast Boy screamed loudly. he was yelling incoherantly. The titans (and Aurora) ran as fast as possible to see what was wrong. When they got there they saw...

**-**

**HAHAHAH! CLIFFY!**


	2. Whores, Sluts, and Hoes

Then they saw...TERRA!

"Who are you?" asked Terra coldly.

"None of your busssiness" replied Aurora just as rudely.

"I'll make it my bussiness!" snaped Terra.

"Is that a threat?" asked Aurora.

"Why yes, yes it is" roared Terra.

Just Terra was about to attack our new friend she was blinded by a flash of light. Aurora sneered with delight. Just as she turned around she was knoked out. Hours later she awoke to a rather cheerful Terra.

"You little..." Aurora strated to state.

"Now, now don't get so worked-up" said Terra.

Just then Robin came in to check on Aurora. Terra froze, she knew she was in **BIG **trouble.

"Terra, I thought I told you to stay away from her, this isn't 'your' room anymore" Robin stated angrily.

"I...but...but..I..." Terra mummbled.

"That is enough, you're just lucky I'm letting you stay,...after what you did," Robin replied coldly, "So, leave now, before I'm forced to make you leave."

"fine..." rudely repiled Terra, she said something else but was un hearable. Terra left the room with the most evil look you ever could see.

"Are...are you alright?" asked Robin shyly.

"Yes..." came Aurora reply.

Later that day everyone went into town, since Terra was raging around the tower. Starfire, Raven, & Aurora went to the mall, and the guys went go-cart racing. ( The Go-Carts we're acroos the street from the mall, and you don't have to have a licence) While in the mall Starfire tried everything in her power to rid of Aurora...for good! Raven was rather interested in Aurora, her powers amazed her. Later that day while Beast Boy was getting a hot-dog, he saw the girl from the previous night."What the..." he thought to himself.

"HEY, AMBER!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Oh no!" Amber said.

Amber ran off as fast as she could, she did not know of Beast Boy's powers. Next thing she knew she had a cheetah chasing after her. She made a tree fall over in his path, just barley missing him. " I think I lost him" she said in her mind as she looked back, but when she looked forward, there was Cyborg and Robin.

"Hey Amber" said Cyborg.

"Dang-it" she said under her breath.

Robin and Cyborg grabbed her and called to Beast Boy. They left and went to the mall to find the girls.

When they arrived at the mall they found the girls fighting Jinx and her stupid team along with Red X. Red X turned around and saw Amber. He ran towards her.

"That does it, I've spent to much time chasing you around, now you're coming with me" Red X said.

He charged at her but at that moment Amber saw a tree, she hurled it him, knocking him out. She ran after that. Beast Boy stopped her before she got to far. She fought staying but it was a waist of the little energy she had left.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"No, it isn't safe for you out here" replied Beast Boy.

"I..can ...take care of my self" she shouted angrily.

"I don't care, you're coming back with us." Beast Boy told her.

"I DON'T WANT TO" she yelled coldly, just then a bunch of dogs attacked Beast Boy.

"Call them off!" He told her.

"No, why should I?" Came her response.

"Look I'm asking you, just please call them off" He pleaded.

"Let me go and I will" She reasoned.

"...I...I..." stutterd Beast Boy but was cut off by Starfire's scream.

As Beast Boy turned Amber broke free and ran yet again. This time running into Cyborg. "Woah...Hold up." He blasted her with his sonic cannon, making her fly into the wall, knocking her out.

Beast Boy looked to Starfire, who was battling Mammoth. He had picked her up from behind and was not able to get away from his tight grip. Beast Boy turned into a alligator and bit Mammoth in the leg, the wound started to bleed profusely, drenching Beast Boy's teeth with the red substance.

"You little...AHHHHH!" Yelled Mammoth as everything went dark. He heard Gizmo scream in pain, then all was quiet. The lights (actually the sun) turned back on. He looked around for the titans but found no one. No Red X or Amber either.

Amber awoke in a strange place. She screamed. Beast Boy and Raven ran in.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven.

"Where am I? How did I get here?...ANSWER ME!" Amber yelled, frightened.

"Titans' Tower and we took you." Beast Boy answered.

"WH-" Amber was cut off by Aurora yelling, "OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!"

"As Raven once told me YOU WERE BEING A SLUT!" Starfire yelled.

"I'm not the one running around in a skimpy little skirt trying to seduce men!"

Beast boy was in shock, Amber was rooting for Aurora ("GO AURORA! TELL THAT FRICKIN SLUT WHO'S BOSS!"), And Raven was trying to break them up when Terra and Amber got into a fight.

"AMBER YOUR SUCH A WHORE!" Terra screamed from the doorway.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" Amber yelled deffenceively.

"YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH 'MY' GUY!" Terra sneered.

"Put your hands on your head and step away from the crack pot! Who in the heck is 'your' guy anyways?" Amber teased.

"Whatever you little-" Terra started.

Just then Robin and Cyborg came in.

"What in the world." asked Cyborg.

"Ya..."said Robin.

"Oh shiz!" said Terra and Amber at the same time.

"I knew this was a bad idea Robin, leaving Raven in charge of them, no offense Raven." said Cyborg.

"It was YOUR idea in the first place Cyborg!" yelled Robin.

they never noticed that Starfire and Aurora were glaring angrily at eachother. Until the verbal abuse started up again...

"I am not!" Starfire yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!" Aurora screamed.

"Well then you wanna fight for him!" Starfire angrily said.

"He's not a trophy!" Aurora logiced, "But I'll fight you just so you know never to _ever_ mess with me."

Starfire took the wadger and shot first. The battle began. Starfire's starbolt hit dead on in Aurora's stomach singing her shirt. Aurora angrily made a blackout. Being able to make a worldwide blackout had to come with the ability to see in the dark, so as Starfire stared blindly into the darkness Aurora shot bolts of lighting around her that were too broght and blinded her more, so she could puch and kick her. Soon Starfire was out cold, Aurora turned the lights on. She, too, fainted, but not of the same reason, as she fell Robin stepped over her fallen figure.

"Take her to the guest room." He commanded, "And take Starfire to her room."


	3. Sorry, Delay!

Hey,

Sorry we haven't been updating, this is both my friends and my own's story and she hasn't been to my house to write it! Plus we both have softball practice and we're on different teams so I have practice on Satrday and Sunday and then she has practice during the week and yeah. Sorry for the delay!

Stephanie A.K.A. Lost Inside


End file.
